The present invention relates to the analysis of cytological material. Specifically, the invention relates to stains and methods of producing the stains, methods of staining cells for cytological or histological analysis to contrast the nuclear portion of the cell from the cytoplasmic portion, and systems and methods for illuminating a cytological sample. The analysis can be automated or manual.
Cytology is the branch of biology dealing with the study of the formation, structure, and function of cells. As applied in a laboratory setting, cytologists, cytotechnologists, and other medical professionals make medical diagnoses of a patient""s condition based on visual examination of a specimen of the patient""s cells. A typical cytological technique is a xe2x80x9cPap smearxe2x80x9d test, in which cells are scraped from a woman""s cervix and analyzed in order to detect the presence of abnormal cells, a precursor to the onset of cervical cancer. Cytological techniques are also used to detect abnormal cells and disease in other parts of the human body.
Cytological techniques are widely employed because collection of cell samples for analysis is generally less invasive than traditional surgical pathological procedures such as biopsies, whereby a tissue specimen is excised from the patient using specialized biopsy needles having spring loaded translatable stylets, fixed cannulae, and the like. Cell samples may be obtained from the patient by a variety of techniques including, for example, by scraping or swabbing an area, or by using a needle to aspirate body fluids from the chest cavity, bladder, spinal canal, or other appropriate area. The cell samples are placed in solution and subsequently collected and transferred to a glass slide for viewing under magnification. Fixative and staining solutions are typically applied to the cells on the glass slide, often called a cell smear, for facilitating examination and for preserving the specimen for archival purposes.
A traditional multicolored stain is desirable for staining cell smears for certain cytological analyses. It is advantageous to stain the nucleus and the cytoplasm of the specimen with different colors, so that the nuclear material and cytoplasmic material can be readily distinguished, either visually or by automated imaging equipment. In one staining practice, the cytoplasm is transparent, whereas the nucleus is transparent to opaque. This staining pattern allows the cytologist to distinguish cells that are morphologically abnormal indicated, for example, by nuclear material that is excessively large and/or dark in color. In addition, cytologists find the variety of colors of the traditional stains, particularly the Papanicolaou stain, helpful to reduce eyestrain and to aid diagnosis.
Traditional stains, including the Papanicolaou stain, are difficult for an automated system to analyze. The variety of colors in the cytoplasm from traditional stains, which are straightforward for the human eye to distinguish, are not readily analyzed with automated imaging systems, because they contrast to varying degrees with the traditional blue hematoxylin stain of the nucleus. The varying contrast makes automated analysis unreliable.
During the approximately seventy years since its introduction, the original Papanicolaou stain has undergone many modifications. Currently, the dyes, reagents, and methodology vary widely based on the preferences of each laboratory. While standardization of a Papanicolaou-like stain has been proposed for many years, there has been little incentive for laboratories to do so. This variability affects current imaging technologies which may reject numerous slides either because of problems inherent with a conventional Pap smear preparation, or because of poor staining that produces nuclear-cytoplasmic contrast that is inadequate for image acquisition and analysis.
A number of researchers have developed algorithms in an attempt to attain automated analysis of cells stained with the multicolored Papanicolaou stain. Such techniques involve the use of various instrumental artifacts, such as different colors of light, filters, and color television cameras. Many require a high level of sophistication that is costly in terms of hardware and software. Further, these approaches have not proven accurate and reliable enough to be widely used in clinical cytological and histological diagnoses.
Conventional machine vision illumination sources are low efficiency broadband sources such as tungsten-halogen, sodium-halide, or xenon lamps. These sources convert a small percentage of their input energy to broadband light. Accordingly, efficiency drops significantly in a cytological application that requires a narrow band light source. Typically, these devices generate a significant amount of heat, require filters for obtaining correct wavelengths, and are relatively large.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stain that creates a high contrast between the nucleus and the cytoplasm of a cell. It is a further object of the invention to stain the cytological material such that the cytoplasm is relatively transparent to an automated machine vision system, but visible to an observer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stain with dual peak responsiveness when exposed to two distinct light wavelengths and a system for verifying a specific stain was used based on the dual peak responsiveness.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method of cytological analysis in which the cells are multicolored and the nuclear portion is readily distinguishable from the cytoplasmic portion, both with automated imaging equipment and with human vision analysis.
It is yet another object to provide a method of cytological analysis in which the characteristics of the stained cells can be accurately determined with both manual and automated analysis procedures.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for illuminating cytological samples, wherein the illumination is supplied by two different light sources with two different wavelengths. One light source verifies the stain used and the other light source facilitates analysis of the cytological sample.
Generally, the invention addresses the problems outlined above by means of unique stains, methods of staining cytological material, and illumination and imaging systems. Other techniques for addressing some of the drawbacks associated with the traditional Papanicaloau stains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,066, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In one aspect, the invention relates to cytological staining solutions. The solutions include methanol, phenol or phenol derivatives, and thionin. In some embodiments, an acid may be present. The acid can be almost any acid traditionally used to adjust the pH of a solution. For example, acetic acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, sulfuric acid, or citric acid could be used. In various embodiments, the methanol used can be various grades, the phenol or phenol derivative source can be loose crystals having an ACS grade of at least about 95%, the thionin can be a certified dye powder, and the acid can be glacial acetic acid of various grades. The ACS grade is an indicator of the purity of the components. Components in accordance with equivalent grading systems are acceptable. In addition, the thionin can be synthesized. In one embodiment, the staining solution has an acidic pH value, preferably about 5-7, and more preferably about 6.70+/xe2x88x920.05. In one embodiment, the phenol or phenol derivative has a weight to volume ratio of about 0.8% to about 1.2%, and preferably about 1.0%. In another embodiment, the thionin has a weight to volume ratio of about 0.2% to about 0.5%, preferably about 0.3% to about 0.4%, and more preferably about 0.345%. The weight to volume ratio, expressed as wt/v, is a measure of the weight of any one component as a percentage of the volume of the entire solution.
In another aspect, the invention relates to methods of producing staining solutions. The methods include the steps of mixing methanol, phenol or phenol derivatives, and thionin, stirring the mixture, filtering the mixture, and adding an acid to adjust the pH value of the mixture to about 6.7. The acid is preferably added slowly while stirring. As discussed above, the acid can be almost any acid traditionally used to adjust the pH of a solution. In one embodiment, the mixture includes an equivalent ratio of about one liter of methanol, about 10 grams of phenol or phenol derivative, and about 3.45 grams of organic or synthetic thionin. The mixture may be filtered using a filter with about 1-20 micron particle retention. The mixture may be stirred for at least about 1 hour.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a cytological counterstaining solution. Counterstaining is where the cells are stained with one or more dyes that are primarily taken up by the cytoplasm. The solution includes a reagent alcohol, eosin Y, thionin, and light or fast green. In various embodiments, the reagent alcohol can be 200 proof, the eosin Y, the thionin, and the light or fast green source can be certified dye powders, and an acid may be present, such as glacial acetic acid, ACS grade 99%. The thionin can be organic or synthetic. In one embodiment, the staining solution has an acidic pH value, preferably about 5-6 and more preferably about 5.50+/xe2x88x920.05. In another embodiment, the reagent alcohol consists of about 90% ethanol, 5% isoproponal, and about 5% methanol. In one embodiment, the eosin Y has a wt/v ratio of about 0.05% to about 0.1%, preferably about 0.067% to about 0.08%, and more preferably about 0.0721%. In another embodiment, the thionin has wt/v ratio of about 0.01% to about 0.03%, preferably about 0.015% to about 0.025%, and more preferably about 0.0171%. In another embodiment, the light or fast green has a wt/v ratio of about 0.015% to about 0.03% and preferably about 0.0231%.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method of producing a counterstaining solution. The method includes the steps of mixing a reagent alcohol, eosin Y, thionin, and light or fast green, stirring the mixture, filtering the mixture, and adding an acid to adjust the pH value of the mixture to about 5.5. As discussed above, the acid can be almost any acid traditionally used to adjust the pH of a solution. In one embodiment, the mixture includes an equivalent amount of about one liter of reagent alcohol, about 0.721 grams of eosin Y, about 0.171 grams of organic or synthetic thionin, and about 0.231 grams of light or fast green. In other embodiments, the mixture is filtered using a filter with about 1-20 micron particle retention. The mixture may be stirred for at least about 1 hour.
In still yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method of staining cytological material with thionin-phenol derivative solutions. The thionin-phenol derivative solutions bind preferentially to nuclear cytological material relative to cytoplasmic cytological material. The solutions can include methanol, phenol derivatives, and thionin, and can be about a 0.3% thionin solution. The thionin can be organic or synthetic. In one embodiment, the cytological material is dipped into a salt bath prior to staining. The salt bath can be about a 10% salt solution. In another embodiment, the method includes the step of counterstaining the cytological material after staining with the thionin-phenol derivative solution.
Various embodiments of this aspect of the invention can include the following features. The cytological material can be rinsed or dipped in an alcohol bath prior to counterstaining in a counterstain solution, which includes a reagent alcohol, eosin Y, thionin, and light or fast green. The thionin can be organic or synthetic. The counterstaining solution binds preferentially to cytoplasmic cytological material relative to nuclear cytological material. The counterstaining solution can include at least one of the components of the thionin-phenol derivative stain, thionin in one embodiment, such that the thionin substantially replenishes the thionin depleted during the rinsing. At least one of the thionin-phenol derivative solution and the counterstaining solution discernibly stain the cytological material in the visible light range, or both the thionin-phenol derivative solution and the counterstaining solution discernibly stain the cytological material in the visible light range. Additionally, the cytological material can be rinsed or dipped into an alcohol bath after counterstaining.
An additional aspect of the invention relates to counterstaining previously stained material, wherein the counterstain includes a component from the previous stain. The process of counterstaining the previously stained material replenishes any loss of the previous stain component that may have occurred subsequent to the initial staining, for example, through rinsing the material after staining. In one embodiment of this method, the previously stained material is rinsed prior to counterstaining. The rinse can be an alcohol bath.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an optical instrument lighting system that includes a first light source and a second light source. The first light source has a first wavelength, which may be between about 690 nm and about 750 nm. The first light source is used to verify a stain used on a cytological sample. The second light source has a second wavelength different than the first wavelength, and may be between about 500 nm and about 600 nm. The second light source is used to illuminate the cytological sample for viewing. In various embodiments, the first light source can be a red light emitting diode (LED) and the second light source can be a green LED or an array of up to eight or more green LEDs. The light source can operate on low voltage, such as 5 volts DC. LEDs are bright, stable, and available in a very wide range of illumination wavelengths. Furthermore, LEDs efficiently produce a narrow band of illumination (typically 15 nm), eliminating the need for narrow band filters and allowing all energy to be put into the desired illumination wavelength. Conventional illumination, such as tungsten-halogen bulbs, put out a lot of wasted light and heat when narrow band illumination is desired. LEDs generate significantly less heat and require substantially less power than conventional imaging light sources. In fact, standard light sources are often insufficient to obtain the necessary shutter times. In addition, LEDs are relatively tiny.
A further aspect of the invention relates to an LED array for use with a system for imaging a cytological sample. The LED array includes a red LED for verifying the stained sample was stained with a predetermined stain and a green LED for illuminating the cytological sample for imaging. The array can include up to eight or more green LEDs and can operate on low voltage, such as 5 volts DC.
A still further aspect of the invention relates to a system for imaging a cytological sample including nuclear material and cytoplasmic material. The system includes an optical instrument and first and second light sources. The first light source having a first wavelength for verifying that a specific stain was used on the cytological sample, wherein the specific stain will permit transmission of light at a wavelength of about 720 nm. The second light source has a second wavelength for illuminating the cytological sample for imaging, wherein the stained nucleus of the sample will permit transmission of light at a wavelength of about 570 nm and the cytoplasm will be essentially invisible to the system. In one embodiment, the stain is a thionin-phenol derivative solution, preferably about a 0.3% thionin solution. In another embodiment, the cytoplasm is visible to an observer. In various embodiments, the first light source can be a red LED and the second light source can be a green LED or an array of up to eight or more green LEDs. The light sources can operate on low voltage, such as 5 volts DC.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method of imaging a cell. The method includes the steps of staining the nuclear material of the cell, staining the cytoplasmic material of the cell, illuminating the cell with a first light source having a first wavelength for verifying that a specific stain was used, and illuminating the cell with a second light source having a second wavelength for imaging the nuclear material.
Additional embodiments according to the foregoing aspect of the invention may include the following features. The first wavelength is between about 690 nm and about 750 nm, and the second wavelength is between about 500 nm and about 600 nm. The first light source can be a red LED and the second light source can be a green LED or an array of up to eight or more green LEDs. The light sources can operate on low voltage, such as 5 volts DC. The stain used produces a high contrast between the nuclear material and the cytoplasmic material, such that the cytoplasmic material is relatively transparent, or invisible, to an imaging system viewing the cell, but visible to an observer. In particular the nuclear material of the cell may be stained with a thionin-phenol derivative solution, preferably about a 0.3% thionin solution.
In still yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for verifying that a specific stain was used on a cytological sample. The method includes the steps of staining the cytological sample with a stain having two spectral peaks, at first and second wavelengths, and illuminating the sample with first and second light sources. The first light source has a first wavelength, wherein the specific stain will permit transmission of light at a wavelength of about 720 nm. The second light source has a second wavelength, wherein the specific stain will permit transmission of light at a wavelength of about 570 nm.
Further embodiments according to the foregoing aspect of the invention may include the following features. The first wavelength is between about 690 nm and about 750 nm, and the second wavelength is between about 500 nm and about 600 nm. The first light source can be a red LED and the second light source can be a green LED or an array of up to eight or more green LEDs. The light sources can operate on 5 volts DC. The cytological sample may be stained with a thionin-phenol derivative solution, preferably about a 0.3% thionin solution.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a method of imaging a specimen. The method includes the steps of loading a specimen stained with a thionin-phenol solution into an optical instrument, illuminating the specimen, and imaging the specimen. The method can also include the step of processing the image of the specimen. In one embodiment, the thionin-phenol solution includes a phenol derivative.
The invention also relates to a system for imaging a specimen stained with a thionin-phenol derivative solution. The system includes an optical instrument, at least one light source, a processor, and the stained specimen.
These and other objects, along with advantages and features of the present invention herein disclosed, will become apparent through reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention, the accompanying drawings, and the claims. Furthermore, it is to be understood that the features of the various embodiments described herein are not mutually exclusive and can exist in various combinations and permutations.